Aces and Ukes are Wild
by Momochan
Summary: Seto and Yami are finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. However when dominance issues emerge, the only way they can solve their sex life is through an innocent game of cards. SxYY or YYxS


Hello all you happy fanficcers! Momochan here, and for once I've actually written a one-shot fic! To tell you the truth I don't usually write these things because I'm usually so longwinded I have to write out long freakin chapter fics, which half the time I don't even finish, but that's besides the point…if I had one.

::Stared off to the side before she gets preoccupied by something else::

Anyways I really enjoyed writing this fic in particular. This fic has come straight from the dark side of Momo's lecherous mind which is something I don't usually let loose, and what two better characters to have my dirty way with than Seto and Yami? Those two are so hot together and I always have such fun writing them. Then again I did have to tone this fic down so it wouldn't be deleted and what not, but the unedited version of this fic is posted on Adultfanfiction, and believe me that version is much more HOT! Let's just say that I cut out about 3 pages of smutty dribble from this fic!

As for those of you who wonder if this fic has anything to do with my last fic Bermuda Love Traingle, yes it does. It's sort of an aftermath of the second ending I wrote. However if you haven't read that fic it doesn't matter because this story basically stands alone. I actually wrote this before I finished writing A 360 Bermuda Love Traingle.

So anyways get ready because it's time to see what happens when Seto and Yami try to resolve their dominance issues by doing what they do best (wink-wink). No that's not what I meant, geez get your minds out of the gutter…that's my job!

Well here's my fic dedicated to all the Prideshippers out their (especially Animesoul to whom I especially dedicate this fic to for making me such a kawaii pic)! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not claim to own Yugioh or any of it's cast. Thou shall not torture my little brother. Thou shall not run over small animals with my car. Thou shall not covet Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik...etc.

Aces and Ukes are Wild

The young CEO forced back an oncoming growl, as he clenched the side of the table and gritted his teeth. It wasn't really like the brunet to be so impatient…well maybe it was, but usually when it came to his company he would find himself much more tolerant about listening to a monotone executive lecture on the effects of budget inflation for a record time of 2 hours.

_'For the love of…why of all days did these fools pick today to schedule a last minute meeting. Don't they know I got more important things to do!'_ It was then that Seto's thoughts began to wander as the events from the night before took over.

Flash Back

Seto let out a lethargic yawn, as he continued to review a finance report. The tired brunet had spent the last 3hours working on backed up paper work, all due to a pesky virus his technicians were too afraid to tell him about.

"Stupid fools…" Muttered Seto. After promptly firing them all, a virus that took all of Seto's overpaid technicians weeks to isolate, he destroyed in the matter of a few hours.

_'If those idiots would have just told me about it sooner, I would have been saved a lot of money and time! Hmph and to think they said they were afraid to tell me because I would overreact! Tch! I don't overreact. If those morons still worked for me I would fire them again just for even thinking such a thing!'_ A grim smile made its way onto Seto's lips, as thoughts of rehiring all his technicians just for the sole purpose of firing them again came to mind.

He then pushed the stray thoughts back to the twisted region of his mind, as he continued to examine a complicated figure. However after a few moments Seto began to see double, as the numbers and letters on the screen began to jump out at him.

It wasn't until a pair of slim arms snaked their way behind the teen, did Seto suddenly pull out of his daze. "Seto dear, you spend way too much time on that computer. If I were a jealous man I would swear that you were cheating on me." Chuckled a deep haughty voice.

"Now I-"

Seto's lips were abruptly attacked from behind, as Yami leaned over the startled brunet's shoulder and jammed his tongue down Kaiba's throat the moment he began to protest. The boys were then engaged in an intense battle for supremacy as two tongues waged war against each other. However, Seto was eventually the one to concede, when Yami slithered an arm down the front of Seto's shirt, and tweaked a hardening nub.

The young CEO let out a strained gasp mixed with a low moan, giving Yami all the freedom he needed to conquer Seto's mouth. Frustrated by his loss, Seto growled into Yami's mouth before he grabbed the arm Yami now had down his shirt and flipped Yami over backwards into his lap.

So startled by this Yami let out a sharp breath, causing their kiss to be violently broken. However before the spirit had enough time to so much as blink, Yami was forcefully pushed back against Seto's desk and was abruptly attacked by an extremely aroused boyfriend.

"Mmm…Seto…" Panted Yami as he finally tore his lips away from Kaiba's. Not ready to break contact, Seto quickly made work on Yami's neck, as he began to nip and lick at the sensitive skin behind the spirit's ear. "My back…"

Realizing what Yami was getting at, Seto lifted the spirit up off of his lap, and sat him on top of his desk. "Better?" Smirked Seto.

"Much." Smiled Yami as he quickly wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and recaptured the boy's lips.

An intense heat surged from Seto's lips and made it's way to the pit of his stomach, as he roughly pushed up against the spirit, causing Yami to fall over onto his back. It was then that Seto realized that Yami had managed to completely unbutton his shirt and was now exploring his hands across Seto's chest.

The heat moved even lower, as Seto let out a silent breath. He then pulled away from Yami, and stared into a pair of fiery lust clouded eyes. Crimson and sapphire locked, as the exact same thoughts began to run through each boy's minds.

"If we don't stop now, I'm liable to-"

"Mmm, yes I know." Drawled Yami as he continued to trail his fingers along Seto's abs. Seto shuddered at this as Yami's hands began to travel a little too low for comfort.

"So then are you saying that we should…?"

Yami's hand stopped just short of Seto's crotch, as he redirected his hungry gaze back towards Seto's intense azure eyes. He then let out a tired sigh before he sat up, pushing Seto off of him in the process. Seto bit back a whimper of protest, as he allowed Yami to brush him aside. "Seto…right now I would want nothing more than to fuck until were too tired to breath, but to tell you the truth…I never really dreamed of having my first time here on the top of your overpriced desk."

Both aroused and sexually frustrated, Seto let out irritated growl, as he snapped his back to Yami and began to re-button his shirt. "Then when Yami! When! We've been going out for more than 2 months, and at this point I'm so horny even Jonouchi is looking pretty fuckable!" Yami let out a strangled breath that sounded like the cross between shock and a laugh, as he took in Seto's remark. "Then again I have to admit it wouldn't be so bad if every 5 minutes you weren't fondling me, just so you can turn me down at the drop of a hat. I mean for gods sake! That's worse than waving a piece of steak around a pack of hungry dogs, and believe me Yami, I'm starving!"

"I know Seto, and I'm sorry." Smiled Yami as he draped his arms across the back of Seto's shoulders. "Believe me I'm just as 'starved' as you, but I just want our first time together to be a little more special than a quick thumping out on the front of your desk."

"The beds right there." Retaliated Seto as he pointed across the room.

Yami let out a frustrated breath as he realized he had just a tad bit more self-control and need for romance than his hot_headed_ boyfriend. "Where are you going?" Exclaimed Seto as Yami quickly pulled away from him and hopped off the desk.

"Where do you think? I'm going home. It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow."

"You're mad at me…aren't you?" Questioned Seto lowly as he stared at the back of Yami's head.

Yami stopped in his tracks as he slumped his shoulders a bit and nodded his head. "No…it's just that I wish…never mind."

"Tell me what you want me to do Yami. I can do anything you need to make this as special for you as you want…because even though I want nothing more than to have my dirty way with you, I want you to be…happy."

Yami clutched the front of his shirt, as he took in Seto's words. He then let out a sigh before he tilted his head to the boy and smiled. Seto blinked back at Yami's queer grin as the spirit quickly turned around and approached him. He then stopped millimeters from Seto's face, jerked the collar of his now wrinkled shirt, and crushed his lips into Seto's.

After a few moments of agonizing bliss Yami pulled away triumphant again. "Koi. That's all I needed to hear…now promise me that tomorrow you will come straight home from work, because when you do…" Seto let out a pained breath as Yami abruptly grabbed his crotch and let out a malicious laugh. "I promise you, we'll finally take care of this."

Seto stared at Yami's retreating silhouette, as he tried to register in his mind what had just happened. He then blinked back at the spirit who had turned around and mouthed out the words 'I love you' before he quietly shut the door behind him and left.

"Damn…I need a shower."

End of Flashback

"So Mr. Kaiba. What do you think?"

Suddenly startled Seto nearly fell over backwards out of his seat, as he quickly snapped up and stumbled to his feet. Everyone stared at the boy oddly as he swallowed down on the drool that had almost threatened to fall out his mouth upon reminiscing on thoughts of the night before. He then quickly wiped away his dazed face and glared at everyone. "Fine-fine, do whatever. Now this meeting is over!"

"But Mr. Kaiba sir-" Blurted the man just before a pair of fierce blue eyes shot up at him. Everyone at the table recoiled a bit as the man reluctantly nodded his head. "Well we'll get right on it Mr. Kaiba." Stammered the man once his heart returned to beating.

"I'd expect nothing less." Snapped Seto back as he snatched up his briefcase and stormed out the room. As soon as the flustered teen was well out of earshot the older executive blinked back at everyone, obviously in a complete state of confusion. "Now what do we do? All I asked him was if he wanted any coffee…"

Seto peeked his head out the door, and braced himself for the worse. He was already 3 hours late from work, and was afraid of what a sexually frustrated Yami might do. _'Well I suppose the worse he could do is send my mind to the shadow realm…again…'_

However, Seto was surprised when the only thing he found was dark and completely empty mansion. "Y-Yami? Mokuba?" Stammered Seto as he cautiously entered the house. He then paused just shy of the hallway, as a strange chill went down his spine. "It's quiet…a little too quiet."

In an attempt to figure out what was going on and better yet what to do, Seto began to check every room in the house that either Mokuba or Yami usually stayed in. He then let out a tired sigh as he made his way into the kitchen. There set out was the remains of a cold and forgotten candlelit dinner for two. "Forget the shadow realm…he's going to send me to hell!"

Now there was only one place left for Seto to check, his bedroom_. 'Maybe…maybe he got tired of waiting and went home…'_ Thought Seto as his hopes rose. _'Ahh screw optimism…that only means that I'll have to wait another night and day in anticipation of what method of punishment he's going to use on me…'_

It wasn't usually like Seto to fear any man, but Yami wasn't a man. He was a dark spirit who held no reserve about turning into a dark vengeful spirit. Of course Seto would never admit this, but what scared him most wasn't what Yami would do to him, but more how Yami would feel towards him. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to be mad at him. _'Kuso…this being in love stuff is making me weak.'_

Finally at his destination Seto paused in front of his bedroom, mind still deep in thought. He then took in a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped in.

The entire room was lit with candles, and the scent of sweet incense filled the air. Seto wavered a bit at the smells and sight, as he slowly let out the breath he had been holding back. He then approached the bed, which was now showered with soft white petals. _'Dammit…'_

After a few more moments of silent curses, a sudden realization finally hit the boy. _'Where's Yami?' _Seto massaged the front of his temples as he resisted the urge to fall over onto the bed. _'Figures…he got mad and left…'_

He was then startled as he was shoved roughly from behind and stumbled over onto the bed. "What the fu-" Started Seto as he attempted to turn around. However, the moment that he had, a slick figure jumped on him and began to straddle his waist.

"Yam-umph." Seto's words were lost in a kiss, as Yami began to savagely assault his mouth. Finally after more than a moment had passed, Yami pulled away and smirked. He then began to make fast work on Seto's tie as he nipped on Seto's bottom lip. After literally ripping the tie off, and strangling the still confused brunet in the process, Yami turned his attention on the boy's neck, as he licked his way into Seto's ear.

"YaMI!" Gasped Seto. "I-I thought you would be mad."

"I'm not." Purred Yami as he lightly grazed Seto's neck. "Now help me get these clothes off NOW!"

"B-but I thought you wanted this night to be _special_." Stammered Seto as he began to pull out of the jacket Yami was now clawing at.

"Well I got tired of waiting. _Special_ went on vacation 2 hours ago. Got a problem with it?"

"No!" Answered Seto quickly as he began to help the spirit discard his own blue coat. Seto then gasped as he stared at the tight leather outfit Yami had on. Oh how the boy loved the spirit's fetish with leather. He then seized Yami's lips in another heated kiss, as he grabbed the former pharaoh by the waist and pulled them closer. Then in a split second he flipped Yami onto his back, and proceeded to straddle the spirit's waist instead.

Yami, however, was too caught up with unbuttoning Seto's shirt to care, as the blue-eyed boy kissed a trail from Yami's collarbone and made his way up to his neck. He then let out an irritated growl, as he was met with resistance. Yami's fetish with tight leather he loved, but the boy's obsession with chains and collars was another story…then again Seto could think of more than a few good uses chains and collars had.

After promptly removing the metal and leather barrier Seto began to nip and suck on Yami's neck. The spirit let out a low moan, as he finally got frustrated with the top three buttons of Seto's shirt. For some reason they simply would not move, so Yami did the best thing that came to mind.

"This shirt cost me 200 hundred dollars." Hissed Seto.

"Buy a new one." Smirked Yami back. He then rethought his words as he stared at Seto's well toned abs and licked his lips. "On second thought, forget it. You don't need to wear shirts anymore."

"Pervert." Laughed Seto as he recaptured Yami's lips. He then took in a sharp breath as Yami bucked his hips forwards, causing an intense friction to spark between the two boys.

"I know." Smiled Yami back deviously.

Seto's blood was now on fire, as he could no longer stand the heat. "Oh gods Yami…you don't know how much I want you."

"I want you too." Purred Yami as he trailed his hands across Seto's chest. "Gods I love your chest."

Seto smirked at this as he leaned in and kissed Yami's neck. He then trailed his way back down to the spirit's collarbone, as he savored the boy's taste. "Yami…" The spirit merely moaned as he licked the boy's chest. "Yami I…" Whispered Seto. He then gasped as Yami began to mercilessly tease one of his nipples with his tongue. "I want you…" Seto nearly fell over as Yami finally took the hardened nub into his mouth. "I want to be inside you…"

Seto's face was now a bright red, as he pulled his chest away from Yami's mouth and frowned. "What the hell is so funny?" Demanded Seto, as he stared down at the chuckling spirit.

"You..heh-heh…you think that I'm going to let you take me?" Exclaimed Yami incredulously.

"Well of course." Scoffed Seto. "I mean it's not like I'd let you do it!"

Yami's smile faded as he glared back and Seto and matched the boy's icy gaze. "And why not?"

"Because there's no way in hell I would! That's why!" Shouted Seto as a mix of mental and sexual tension took his voice.

"That is not a good reason, Hell that's not even a mediocre reason." Muttered Yami dourly.

Seto merely gave the boy and errant growl as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well it's obvious I'm the dominant one in this relationship."

Yami let out another laugh, however this one was in a much more bitter tone. "Why? Because you're bigger than me (opps, what dirty diction hehe)?"

"…well that's one of the obvious reasons." Chortled Seto as he avoided Yami's blood red glare.

"Oh if we're going to get into a physical battle, then how about I use my shadow powers to pin you to this bed and show you just who the 'dominant' one in this relationship is!" Seto slightly sweated at this as he still refused to lock eyes with Yami.

Yami's death glare however wavered as he also sat up and let out a tired sigh. "Seto…I think we have a problem here."

"No shit Sherlock." Grumbled Seto.

"Your attitude is appreciated!" Snapped Yami. "So what are we gonna do?"

"It seems like **_WE _**aren't going to be doing anything as long as you continue to be so impossibly stubborn." Retorted the boy wryly.

"Oh gods Seto! You are the last one who has a right to call anyone stubborn!" Snapped Yami back. His patience was now running on low, and as much as he loved the brunet, Yami was about ready to knock the boy to the shadow realm and back.

However, after realizing the effect his aroused state had on him, Yami took a deep breath, and waited for his mind clear. It was then that a perfect solution to their problem came to mind.

"Fine Seto. It's obvious if we keep going on like this, neither of us will get anywhere." Seto let out a disgruntled breath at this remark, as he still stared over at the wall across from them. "So how about we solve this problem with a little game?"

"A game? You have got to be kidding me. You want to settle our sex life with a game!?!" Exclaimed Seto.

"Got any better suggestions?" Smirked Yami.

Seto grew silent as he shut his darkening eyes and groaned. "Thought so." Smiled Yami. "So here's the game…"

Seto watched Yami out the corner of his eyes, as the smaller boy pulled out a deck of poker cards. _'Where in the hell did those come from...he doesn't even have any pockets!'_

"You and I will both draw a card from this deck, and the one with the highest card will win…and the loser will have to remove an item of clothing." Yami paused slightly as he waited for a reaction from Seto. None came. "And whoever loses all his clothes first is the loser and will have to be Uke. So are you in?"

_'Don't do it Seto! It's a trap. Yami always beats you! He's the King of Games!' _Warned a voice from the back of Seto's head.

'SHUT UP!' Barked Seto as his pride began to cloud his mind. 'Yami doesn't always win…okay so maybe he does, but that doesn't mean he always will win! One of these days I'm going to beat him, and tonight is that day!'

"You got yourself a deal!"

Yami's eyes darkened, as they transformed from anger mixed with lust, to his signature game face. "Well then how about I dr-"

"Forget it. I'm drawing first!" Barked Seto as he whipped a card off the top of Yami's deck. His eyes then widened, and then narrowed before he turned and gave the spirit a dry look. "Ohh real cute Yami."

In Seto's hand was a two of diamonds, that had a picture of a Kuriboh on it. "Well I think your luck is already out." Chuckled Yami as he drew his card.

"Luck has nothing to do with this." Muttered Seto. "I win by skill alone!"

"Oh look. A five." Smirked Yami as he revealed a card, which had a picture of the Celtic Guardian on it. "That means you lose."

Seto merely grumbled as he proceeded to remove his already unbuttoned shirt. Yami's eyes lit up at this as he stared at the boy's chest hungrily and licked his lips. He then shook his head, as he willed back an oncoming arousal. "Go ahead and draw already!" Snapped Seto.

"Fine." Replied Yami calmly as he drew a card. He then frowned as he realized he had drawn a weak card.

"Hmm, not a good face on you." Smirked Seto as he revealed his card. "So can you beat this?" Yami stared at the four of spades in his hand, and then stared at the eight of hearts in Seto's hand.

"Oh well." Shrugged the spirit. "One battle won, but the war is not nearly over yet." He then began to unfasten one of the many buckles on the front of his black leather shirt, before he noticed Seto staring at him intently. A devilish smirk played it's way onto the spirit's lips as he suddenly realized this game could be a lot more fun.

Yami's actions began to slow as he flicked the first buckle with the tip of his thumb slowly and then let out a soft moan. He then repeated this action with each buckle as his gasp bean to grow louder.

Seto's throat was now uncomfortably dry, as he stared at Yami with his mouth a gape. The way the spirit was slowly undoing his shirt had the boy on the edge of his seat. It was as though Yami was giving himself an orgasm much to the brunets distress, as all he could do was sit back and watch.

Finally down to the last strap, Yami slowly slithered his way out of his tight leather shirt, as he tossed the clothing to some forgotten corner in the room.

"Well now that it's already tomorrow, shall we get back to our game?" Grunted Seto, as he cursed himself when his voice slightly cracked. Yami merely gave Seto a provocative smile as he drew another card.

Seto smirked as he recognized the picture on the card he had drawn. _'The Lord D. of Dragons...Well a six isn't really a high card, but I'm pretty sure this is a good sign. ' _He then stared back at Yami and nodded his approval to continue on.

"Well my lucky number." Purred Yami as he placed the tip of the card in between his teeth, revealing a picture of the graceful dice, and a large black seven printed across it. "Lucky number seven." Cooed Yami as he let the card fall from his mouth and onto the floor. "I guess the pants go now."

"Tch. Well aren't we the eager one?" Snorted Seto. He then gave Yami a triumphant smile as he pointed to his belt and proceeded to remove it. "Doesn't this count as clothing…because if it doesn't then I would like to forfeit that shirt of yours."

"Fine Seto." Chuckled Yami. "But you're only delaying the inevitable."

"And confident too." Smirked Seto as he drew the next card. Seto's smile then widened as he quickly revealed his card. "Ha! Beat that Yami! A Jack!"

Yami merely waved his index finger into the air, as he gave the boy an unimpressed smile. "Ah-ah-ah Setokun. I haven't even drawn yet."

Seto however didn't even so much as flinch, as he watched Yami pick a card. "Ahh one of my favorite girls." Sighed Yami licitly. Seto eyes widened as he recognized the familiar face. It was a picture of the Dark Magician Girl. "A lovely queen of hearts…and NOW the pants go."

Seto bit back a growl as he proceeded to fumble with his fly. His hands however instantly froze as another pair of lean fingers joined his. "Oh noo Seto. Let me take care of that." Seto didn't say a word as his ability to speak had suddenly eluded him. Now the only thing he could do was swallow down on the knot that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

Yami's eyes were now burning with unmistakable lust and mischief as he unbuttoned Seto's pants and then started on the boy's fly. He then paused as a better thought suddenly came to mind.

Seto let out a sharp breath as Yami leaned over on his hands and knees, and took the end of the zipper in his mouth. He then began to slowly unzip the pants with his teeth, eyes locked on Seto's pale expression.

After finishing Yami sat up and licked his lips, as Seto continued to gape at him. "Your welcome."

"Are you trying to set me up for a sabotage?" Spat Seto as he finally recovered a small ounce of resolve. He then stood up and kicked his pants off with one violent motion.

"You are no fun." Chuckled Yami. However he soon saw the reason why, as he quickly noticed one hard erection sticking out of Seto's boxers.

_'Hmm well that solves the boxers or briefs question.'_

"Can we get on with this already." Growled Seto as he realized he only had one item of clothing left on.

Yami merely shook his smug head in compliance as he drew the next card. His smile then wavered as he tossed the card to the floor. "Well I suppose it's obvious I lost this round."

Seto blinked back at Yami who was now proceeding to remove his belt. "Well I suppose the chances of beating my ten are pretty slim, but…"

"I drew a three Seto." Interrupted Yami a bit sourly. "Oh well…I guess this game is going to be a little closer than I had hoped."

"What do you mean? I only have my boxers on and you have both those and your pants!" Protested Seto.

Yami's smile only widened as he let out a discredited breath. "What makes you say that Seto? I'm not wearing any underwear."

Seto was now thanking Ra that he had just removed his pants, as he became impossibly harder. "Well how else do you think I can pull off leather pants this tight so well!" Snapped Yami as he noticed the queer yet hungry look Seto was giving him.

Realizing his show of weakness, Seto quickly shook his head, as he struggled against his teenage yearnings. "Well then I guess this means our next draw is the last."

"…" Yami didn't say a word as he merely smiled back at Seto. Seto then reached his hand out to draw his last card, when Yami quickly brought his hand out at the same time.

Seto blushed as their fingers made contact, and he quickly pulled his arm back.

Yami gave the boy a pout like expression, before he reached in and drew his card. "Ahh…now Seto…see if you can beat this."

Seto felt his heart stopped as he realized he had been beaten again. In Yami's hand was a picture of the Dark Magician. "A royal king of spades."

'SHIT! There's no way I can beat that! I would have to draw and Ace, and well what are the chances of doing that?'

"Aww, now don't give up yet Seto." Frowned Yami playfully as he recognized the look of defeat in Seto's eyes. He then took Seto's hand into his own and placed it on top of the deck. "Now would be the perfect time to trust in the heart of the cards."

Seto gave Yami a confused glance. The spirit now had a dead serious expression on his face, as his crimson eyes began to flicker. Finally after what seemed like more then a moment of getting lost in the fiery eyes he had grown to love, Seto drew his card.

A strained silence filled the air, as Seto stared at the card in utter disbelief. "I…I won? I won…I WON!" Shouted Seto as he leapt to his feet. Yami stared at the card that Kaiba was now waving in his hand as he gazed into the piercing blue eyes of the card. "The blue eyes white dragon…an ace…well I'll be…" Chuckled Yami. He then looked up at his cheering boyfriend and laughed. Seto's normally dull eyes now bright with triumph.

'Seto looks so happy…fine…I'll let you have this victory…just this once.'

Seto could hardly believe his luck. After all his loses, the one time that it truly mattered, Seto had finally won. However, the brunet's victory was soon cut short as a low voice cut through his thoughts.

"Seto…" Whispered Yami.

The infamous knot made its return to the back of Seto's throat as he stared over at Yami who was now spread out across his bed. Somewhere along the way, the spirit had removed his pants and was now staring at Seto in all his naked glory. "Yami…"

"Seto…I don't think I can wait much longer." Smiled Yami as he pulled up further onto the bed disappearing into the shadows of the room.

It was then that complete realization finally hit the boy. 'I…I've never done this before…' croaked Seto as he approached the bed. He was then startled as a hand reached out of the darkness and pulled him forward. 'I was so concerned with being on top…I didn't even stop to think about what being on top actually means!'

"What's wrong Seto?" Questioned Yami as he sensed the tenseness in Seto's body.

"Yami…I…" Started Seto before he realized he couldn't quite bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Well Seto…I admit this is my first time as well…but I'll help you the best that I can. I can trust you if you trust me."

"Yami…you know I do…"

Yami smiled at this as he pulled Seto closer to him. "Then let's do this."

See for Lemon

With one last breath, Seto felt his arms give away as he collapsed onto his boyfriend. Both boys were now breathing heavily as Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's and snuggled into his neck. "Mmm Seto…I love you." Sighed Yami as he brushed a few sweaty bangs away from the brunet's face.

Seto's eyes fluttered open as he stared back at Yami. The dark spirits normally spiky hair was also damp and wet as it slightly wilted to the side. "I love you too…" He murmured as his face turned a light pink hue. Showing affection was not one of his best skills as Seto still felt a bit embarrassed.

Yami merely chuckled in response as he kissed Seto's neck. Seto then shifted to the side so that he didn't smother Yami, which was hard to do considering Yami refused to let go of him. A blissful silence then filled the air, as the two boys basked in each other presence. Seto then felt his eyelids grow heavy, and was about to fall asleep, before a sudden thought hit him.

Yami stiffened his hold on Seto, as he felt the boy's chest rise and fall in a familiar pattern. "Seto? What is so funny?" Questioned Yami, as he recognized the slightly grim laugh.

"I finally beat you at something Yami!" Chuckled Seto.

Yami relaxed his arms again as he realized what was so funny, and was no longer alarmed. "No you didn't."

Seto quickly stopped laughing and frowned at Yami. However, his glare was ineffective as Yami kept his eyes firmly shut. "What do you mean I didn't? Why don't you try explaining what happened here if I didn't beat you?"

"Oh Seto…why don't you just let it go." Mumbled Yami lazily.

"Yami you are such a sore loser!" Snapped Seto in the manner of a defiant child. After years of falling at Yami's hand Seto had finally won and there was no way Yami would take that joy away from him.

Now it was Yami's turn to laugh, as he finally opened his eyes. "I probably am, but considering I have never lost at anything before, I guess we'll never know."

Now Seto was beyond the point of irritated as he sat up and pulled away from Yami. "Okay then why did you let me take you?"

"Fine Seto…have it your way…" Sighed Yami as he also sat up. "You see you looked so happy when you thought you had won, that I suddenly realized that being seme wasn't as important to me as seeing you happy."

"…" Seto wasn't sure what to say as he continued to stare out in front of himself quietly.

"Don't forget the rules of the game were who ever lost ALL their clothing first loses…" Pointed out Yami. Seto titled his head back towards Yami musingly and snorted. He really wasn't sure what Yami was getting at, and at this point he was sure he didn't want to know either. "And you see Seto…I still had one more thing on…"

Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of Yami as the sennen puzzle appeared around his neck. "You see Seto…I never take this off…Yugi might, but I don't…however I knew it would get in the way of our…fun, so I used my powers to make it appear gone to you, but in actuality I still had it on."

"Then why did you let me-"

Seto was cut off as Yami put a finger to his mouth and nodded. "I told you already. I wanted you to be happy."

Seto's face was a deep red, as he quickly jerked his face away from Yami. "That still doesn't mean you won…I could have still…"

"Well I never said I won…then again I never said you did either…however we can still settle this." Smirked Yami as he picked the forgotten deck from off the floor. Seto stared at Yami suspiciously, before he drew a card. The smarter half of him was telling him to just drop it, but that damn prideful part of him…

"Well, it seems it really wouldn't have mattered." Smirked Seto as he revealed his card. "Because there's no way you can top and ace of spades."

Yami smiled back at the card with a blue eyes printed across it and shrugged. "Oh really koi?" Smiled Yami as he drew his card and without looking at it showed it to Seto. "Did you forget about the jokers?"

The color in Seto's face was now three shades paler as he could hardly believe what he was seeing. "How did you? How in the…?"

Stammered the boy, as he watched Yami remove the sennen puzzle from off his neck. "I win Seto dear." Smirked the dark spirit as he began to wrap the chain of the puzzle around the boy's wrist. Seto was still in a state of shock, as he continued to stammer out incoherent profanities. "And what you just got was the second runner up consolation…I however." Whispered Yami as he leaned into Seto's ear. "Am ready to collect the grand prize."

"Oh fuck." Piped Seto as Yami jumped his waist and held the boys now bound arms above his head.

"Oh we'll be getting to that part…eventually."

The End!!

OHHH YESH! Absolutely delicious! What? I couldn't let Yami lose! He's the King of Games! Hmmm, maybe I can write another fic about Yami's go around.

::Shakes head, and pulls mind of the gutter::

Anyways, as you can tell I kind of swing more towards Seto/Yami as oppose to Yami/Seto, but don't get me wrong! I can still definitely see things going either way. I mean this entire fic was based on that notion!

It's just I can see Yami more as the uke because he's not half as stubborn as Seto. Sure he can overpower Seto in his own ways, but the same could be said about Seto. The only difference is, Yami isn't as selfish (yes I said it. Seto is selfish! Please don't kill me Kaiba fangirls but it's true. But isn't Seto's attitude the reason why we love him…that and the fact that he looks so DAMN HOT!!). I can see him compromising with Seto way before Seto would do the same for him….then again I can also see Yami being patient (and wicked enough) to hold out without sex longer than Seto until poor Kaiba finally gave into his demands….ouu interesting idea for a story plot….

Well anyways there it is! Momo's first fic with a hint of lemony slice…then again if you read the other version of this fic you'd get lemon juice all in your eyes, but that's besides the point…

Well sadly this is a complete deviation from my typical writing (I'm really not that much of a hentai lover…really), so don't expect to see a lot of these coming from me. Let's just say this fic is the result of me reading way too much Yaoi doujins, Gravitation deprivation, bad sleeping habits, and late night satellite movie channel surfing. Heh-heh

::Sweats::.

This is also a present to all you Prideshippers who read my last fic. Oh yes, oh boy do I know who Rapan is. I love her work! Problem is her works are hard to come by or just out of my price range….

Oh well that's okay I just purchased so more lovely Yaoi from the wonderful Meikyuu Koubou (I love how their style matches the orginal art) and Boko Boko Honten (Such beautiful artwork ::Drools::). The problem is I ended buying Cross Soul II and Eclipse II, but as for Cross Soul I and Eclipse I…let's just say I'm gonna have to look forward to actually spending some dead presidents (I actually got lucky with the deal I got for these doujinshi, and got them pretty cheap). I also really like Romu Romu Club and Meiji Kimera , but let's not get me started. I have a long wish list of Yaoi that I want!

So well that's it for now. I hope you all really liked it. And for those of you who didn't, then what can I say…go find another fic to read? Ehhh, I really hoped you all liked it, I know I did! Yeah so feel free to tell me what you think through many many great reviews! Encourage the dark side of me to write more stuff like this.

Momo: What the hell I didn't mean that!

Momo's Subconcious: Oh yes you did.

::Smiles darkly::

Momo: Oh so this is all your doing!

Momo's Subconscious: You bet! Hey when you spend most of your time in the back of someone's mind things get a little dark.

Momo: Whatever. Get back to your hole.

Momo Subcouscious: NOOOOOO.

Turns to reviewers.

Please review so that I can come out more often…I'm afraid of the dark…Marik and Bakura hang out there…


End file.
